Bella's FanFiction
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: -Part of the Bella's... series- The Cullens have a FanFiction writing contest. All of the couples are there but Esme and Carlisle get the longest lemon and OOC Esme
1. The Challenge

Bella's FanFiction

(AN: I love True Blood and just decided to write my own example of a fanfiction. In no way am I making fun of it. I'm rather mocking the few bad lemons I have read back in my early fanfiction days.)

"_Oh Bill," sighed Sookie as she felt Bill enter her wet opening. The quiet he provided with his dead brainwaves was pleasure enough but the feeling of him inside her was paradise. –_

"Love, what are you reading?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow as she turned to her man. "…Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing, love. Your heart rate spiked like crazy. What are you reading that has you so excited?"

Bella's hands rushed to pull down the screen of her laptop and hide her page but Edward's stone fingers had wedged themselves in the space needed to close. He flipped open the laptop and let his eyes graze across the window. "What the f-"

"It's fanfiction!"

He looked puzzled. "A fanfiction is a story written by fans for their choice of category. I personally enjoy True Blood fanfics."

"But they were…they were…they were-"

"Have sex? That's called a lemon Edward, and this one isn't very good if I do say so myself. I mean, sure, I've never written and my brain probably couldn't string together some simple words but this …kills time."

By now the rest of the family had come and were now looking over their shoulders to read the simple smut on the page. Bella could've died of embarrassment. Emmet and Alice were laughing. Jasper was holding his wife. Esme and Carlisle were questioning the maturity level of the page seeing as how the amateur writing the story had clearly gotten the basics of sex wrong. Rosalie scoffed at the writer's incompetence. "Bella, a monkey can write better than this!" yelled Edward.

"I'm pretty sure this takes less skill than a monkey has, Edward," sighed Rosalie in agreement.

"Well if you guys think you're all such experts on the matter, why don't we have a contest?" asked Bella

"Uh, love-"

"It's a CHALLENGE!" yelled Emmet, not being able to resist the thrill of winning.

Carlisle intervened. "If you guys are going to do this at least set up the rules."

"You'll be graded on three factors," interrupted Esme clearly in an out of character moment. "One, the kink factor. Two, the accuracy of the sex. And three, the creativity of the story. Each couple will have to write about on of the many couples in the house so we'll all be familiar with the background workings. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Yes." It was unanimous.

"Meet Carlisle and I back here in one hour with your story and we'll judge it."

Silently they all filtered out of the living room and into their own rooms to write. This should be fun.


	2. Failure and Rockers

Bella's FanFiction

(AN: I'm not going to write out the entire lemons, I am lazy, but just the lemony excerpts of the story…enjoy Anything in italics is in their fanfics.)

* * *

Remmet's Fic

The hour was up and everyone handed in their stories. Everyone cheered except Bella and Edward when Esme stated that she forgot to mention she'd be trading them out loud.

"Alright, I'll read Emmet and Rosalie's fic first and get the most vulgar one the way."

Rosalie walked over and handed the papers to Esme. She put on some non-prescription glasses and began to read. "Edward and Bella's Sexual Adventures?"

"WHAT!" yelled Bella.

"I figure you'd be glad seeing that's about as close to sex as you'll get with Eddie there," replied Emmet.

Bella snuggled into Edward's shoulder as Esme began again.

_  
"In a fevered rush, Bella attacked Edward. She hooked her legs around his waist as their lips met in a heater manner. Her hands traveled to the back of his head, getting a better grip on his wild hair. Sure he was a vampire and could kill her at any moment, their love pushed their boundaries. _

_Edward knew they wouldn't make it to the bed any time soon. They needed each other too ,much for him to treck up the stairs for what he could have now. He placed her on the Black couch in his family's living room letting his kisses trail dangerously along her neck. "…Edward…" she moaned his name and her nipped on her light skin, marking her as his. _

_He practically threw her on the couch and she giggled at the lust reeking in the air. He slowly slid up her body, kissing up her leg and upward, skipping over where she needed. He slowly lifted up the ugly bowling shirt she had on over her head letting her leer at her breasts behind their flimsy bra. He tore it away from her body and began to bite and lick at her chest._

…_And then they did it._

_The End"_

They all stared in shock. "F" said Esme in an uncaring tone as she threw the paper behind her.

"What do you mean 'F'?" shouted Rosalie.

"Well, One, it wasn't kinky at all, Two, there was no sex to grade, and Three, it wasn't all that creative. You mean to tell me, I gave you two an Hour and all you did was right two sexy paragraphs. For shame."

Rosalie smacked Emmet upside the head and mumbled something about knowing that she shouldn't have let him write the sex.

Emmet crossed his arms and sulked. "Next," said Esme.

* * *

Jalice's Fic

Alice flew over and handed over her and Jasper's story. It seemed quite a bit longer. Esme gazed to make sure it wasn't just blank pages like with Emmet and Rosalie. She seemed appeased at the length before reading.

"Rock Stars Have Fun Too."

_First of all this is to teach Emmet how couch sex is really supposed to look_

_The guys were lounging around behind the crew waiting for their manager, Carlisle. They all turned to the door as it opened. Carlisle stepped in. "Sorry to intrude on you guys but I'm here to introduce your new opening act."_

_Three women walked into the room wearing shimmering gold outfits and high heels. The first one was a tall statuesque blond with god-like curves and long flowing locks that cascaded over her shoulders. The most appealing thing though had to be her heir of confidence that seemed to intimidate everyone in the room…everyone except Emmet. He found her approachable seeing as how no one could really be that cold. He had the urge to warm her soul with his sense of humor and warm spirit. "Rosalie," she said as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest._

_The second one to walk in was a brunette. She had long curly waves that framed the soft features of her face. Her body, though less subtle than Rosalie's was nice. She tripped slightly when entering the room and bit her lip as a blush colored her pale face. She began to play with her fingers as a distraction. Edward instantly felt the need to take her and protect her from everything that could harm her. He wanted her to be his and for he to be hers. "Bella," she mumbled._

_The last one to walk in was another brunette only she was beautiful in a completely different appeal. Her short hair was cropped off and left short spikes to be gelled down into finger waves. Her features were sharper, her nose pointed and her cheek bone high. She smiled and practice ally danced into room. She grabbed Bella's hand and fixed her into a more confident stance. She turned to the group and did a childish pose before speaking her name. "Alice." They all knew she was crazy just from her hyper yet protective display but that didn't stop Jasper from wanting to have her by his side. His life was already filled with enough trouble and this little woman only exuded constant sunshine. It felt good._

_Everyone was to wrapped up in each other to notice that Carlisle and Esme, the girls' manager, had slipped off in a fit of giggles._

(AN: After the show)

_They had all hooked up into couples after the show. Rosalie and Emmet. Bella and Edward. Jasper and Alice. _

_Rosalie had stepped into Emmet's room as he was in the bath room. She fixed her hair and wiped off her face and fixed her dress as she sat down on Emmet's little couch. After the toilette flush and the water went off, Emmet came out wiping his wet hands on his pants. "…Rosalie?"_

"_Yeah. That's my name."_

"_I know, but what are you doing in here?"_

"_I…um," damn, why did she come here? _

"_Wanted to see me, huh. I knew no woman could resist my charms."_

_She laughed a little at the humor in his voice. "I like you," she said pointing at him. "You're funny."_

_He smiled and went over to her. He towered over her with her with his almost gargantuan height. He let his finger's ghost over her face before tracing over her lips. "Is that the only reason you like me?"_

_She stared shocked at him. No one dared to approach her and who was he besides this…fine…piece of…man-meat. He moved in closer and let his ghost over hers. She instantly liked the feeling and grabbed the sides of his face and shoved her tongue down his throat. He chuckled lightly and grabbed her waist pulling her closer, as his tongue took instant control. She tried to fight him for the control an Amazon like her deserved but he didn't let that happen. She let her legs wrap around him and her grabbed her ass to hold her. He carried her over to the couch and let her go before he jumped onto the couch and laid there on his back. She was stunned. He just left her there all horny and needy. He smiled one of his warm smiles again and said, "I know women like you like control. So come take it." He pointed to the obvious erection in his pants._

_She growled and climbed on top of him beginning the kiss again. She pulled his polo off and stared down at his chiseled chest and abs. She wanted him. She slowly bent forward letting her long blond hair tickle his skin before kissing his chest. She licked up and kissed his neck, sucking and reaching down to unzip his pants. He groaned slightly as her fingers brushed against him. No underwear today. He wondered for a second what she was going to do to him. "I don't do blowjobs," she interrupted. "My mother told me only ugly girls have to get on their knees to make men beg."_

_He snickered a bit at her mom's crude statement but was stopped when he felt Rosalie pull at the waist of his pants. He shimmied a bit to get the pants down to his ankles and she climbed to sit on his legs. She smirked down at him and let her finger's trace over his cock. His hips lifted a bit. "What the-"_

"_Shhhhh." She fingers traced his shaft and then swirled at the tip. He moaned her name lightly. She scooted further and let her slick opening rest against his erect shaft, teasing him. "Rose-"_

_She lifter herself slightly and plunged down onto him making both of them groan in satisfaction. His hand traveled to her hips and helped to lift and descend her. They moved together, meeting each other's thrust. She let her hands rest on his chest. He wasn't having this slow paced love fest. Emmet flipped them over so he was on top and began to pound into Rosalie's wet cunt. She cried out his name as he pulled out and thrust into her again. One of his hands traveled down between them so he could rub on her clit. Her hips bucked into him freely, escaping the pattern they once had. He attacked her lips and neck and thrust into her once more before she came and milked his cock for any little gratification she could get as extra. The sensation of her walls tightening around him pulled him down into his own orgasm. "GAWD, ROSE!"_

_They writhed together, coming only seconds apart. _

_**Outside the Dressing Room**_

_Bella and Edward were having a nice chat. They were just walking around, getting to know each other when they passed Emmet's dressing room. They could hear the couch thumping against the wall and moans coming from the room. Bella's head cocked to the side in confusion. Edward covered her virgin ears as he led her over to the snack table._

Esme smiled and looked up at Alice. "Nice work. I'll give it an A minus. Not very kinky is you ask me and the accuracy could've been better, but the originality of the story was excellent."

Alice squealed and hugged Jasper. Esme threw the paper aside. "Next."

* * *

I hope yall like it


	3. Unexpected

Edward slowly walked forward with a sheet of paper but Bella beat him to the table and handed Esme a nice couple of pages. "Edward and I each wrote our own. I said we'd pick his but after seeing him pitifully shuffle forward I decided mine would win."

Emmet laughed as Esme took Bella's papers. "Honey, Let's Get Some Kids?"

Bella smirked. "It's all human, like Alice and Jasper's fic. I think you'll like it."

_This is to show Alice and Jasper how to do __**dominance.**_

_Carlisle sighed as he returned home from another day of saving lives. It was a good life. It was a boring life. It was his life. It seemed as if he only looked forward to coming home to see his wife, so they could do the same old missionary position before going to bed. As much as he loved it, his life was boring. _

_He sighed before opening the door and closing it behind him. He smelled a stake in the oven. It was Friday already. He dropped off his bag and coat at the door before traveling into the kitchen to give his wife a hug. He paused at the doorway when he saw his loving wife Esme cooking some pasta in some leather corset with chains and hooks hanging off of it. She had on some leather butt floss and her hair was flowing down her back over her shoulders. Her feet were bare but she had on a black ankle bracelet and she was humming 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett. He was perplexed._

_He knew it was his wife from the same hour glass figure and chocolate tresses hanging down her back. He'd know those slender legs anywhere and the milk white of her arms. She turned to him and smiled. "Oh, you're home! I missed you."_

_She sauntered over in a delicate manner and kissed him lightly on the lips, letting her corset rub against the front fabric of his jeans. He was hard already. "I see you missed me too."_

_She dragged him by the tie and pushed him to sit in the chair he usually sat at for dinner. She went back over to her pots and drained the pasta. She set up the plates and dished out the food. The steak was rare, bloody, just how he liked it. The linguini was andante and the sauce completed the meal. The smile playing on his wife's lips scared him a little, but wasn't this what he was asking for? Something different to make life less boring._

_He smiled a little. He finished his meal and sat there looking back at his smirking wife. She looked him dead in the eye and asked in a condescending tone, "Aren't you going to take my dish to the sink?"_

_He was hit with a little shock. Usually she was predictable. She would cook and take the plates and then they'd have sex, but tonight he could smell was going to be different. Carlisle smiled weakly before getting up and getting the plates. He felt Esme pinch him on the ass as he walked toward the sink and a manly squeak escaped his lips. What the hell was going on?_

_As the dishes dropped into the sink he felt warms hands rub on his back before then went around his shoulders to unbutton his shirt. He let the shirt fall with the last button before the leather of Esme's corset was pressed against his back. She pulled his slim form closer to her before chuckling lightly. Her hands traced along his stomach before hitting the tops oh his pants. She let her fingers play with the button of his pants before undoing it and pulling down the zipper. She slipped her hands in and snuck beneath the elastic of his cotton boxers. She could feel he was hard and ready for her. Her hands traced up and down along the shaft. The warmth of her hands was killing him slowly. She grabbed his cock harshly, squeezing his shaft. He groaned as her motherly laugh echoed through the kitchen. He smiled because she was happy and he was happy. She went on her toes and began to kiss his neck from behind. Her hands sliding and squeezing his cock like some sort of toy. She licked the column of his neck before nipping at his pale ear. "You're mine today."_

_He shuddered at the feeling of hot breath on his skin. Instantly her hands were gone and he was left in the kitchen with his fly open and an erection straining his underwear. He turned around and watched as his wife swayed her hips as she walked out the kitchen and around the corner. In his sexual daze, Carlisle followed her up the stair to their bedroom which he was surprised to see adorned with leather items on the walls and candles. The lights were off and their skin glowed from the dim black candle lighting. _

_Esme pushed him back against the wall and looked at him with authority in her eyes. "Clothes. Off. Now."_

_He touch was gone again and she was stand next to him waiting as he slowly slid off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. The last was by far the most annoying as it had to run over his erect cock. Carlisle stood there in his naked glory as his wife eyed him like a piece of meat. She smiled and looked him in the eye before pushing him onto the bed and cuffing him in his trance. He was cuffed to the bed. He couldn't movie either arm or leg but was spread for Esme to ogle. She sat next to him and giggled. She grabbed his cock again earning herself a groan from him. She dipped her head and took his entire length in her warn mouth. She sucked and licked as her head bobbed up and down on him. She left him to lick over his balls before coming back to his length. The licked up the shaft and let her teeth hold down on the tip of him. He groans and shook against the cuffs but it was no use. He left his hip buck into her face but she used her hands to push him down as well as she could. Humans aren't a strong race after all. His cock twitched when she let her eyes catch his. He watched as her pretty lips sucked on him. He could feel the heat pool in his stomach. He was so close, oh so close. She licked up his shaft again before taking him in her mouth again and the feeling of the cold and then sudden warmth caused him to cum in her mouth without warning. Her throat muscles contracted sending him further on his journey to nirvana. She hummed lightly letting his cock feel the vibrations. She was writhing underneath him as she got off of his cock and stared down at the hot mess of man she laughed._

"_I hope you're not tired. We have a long night."_

_He gulped as she walked over and got one of the candles off the dresser. She let her finger dip into the hot melted wax and moaned a little at the heat on her fingertips. She was wet and ready but she wanted to toy with her man for a bit. She held the candle in he hand and went back over to her chained man. She kissed him and took all of the dominance he tried to take. She let her free hand roam in his hair before she got up to sit on him. Her thumb rubbed lightly over his lips before she showed him the candle. He had no clue what was about to happen. She let one drop of she safe wax all onto the skin of his chest. He hissed as the heat but he enjoyed it thoroughly seeing as how he was fully flagged again. Her ass felt him press against her. She slowly dripped more wax letting it fall randomly all over his chest, the black bringing out the blond in his hair. _

_Suddenly she dropped to hover over him to blow on the wax. It cooled and tightened against his skin. She reached on the side and picked out one of the hooks on the side. The plucked it from her corset and scraped against his skin. He practically jumped at the cold metal on his skin. She began to scrape the wax off, in rushing moments that would turn his skin red. She scraped over his nipples and he gasped and bucked slightly into her smaller frame but her stokes only became slower and more sensual taking longer strides. She kissed his left nipple before taking the pebble in her mouth and sucking on him. He stopped and scraped off the rest leaving a trail of red heated skin in its wake. _

_Esme dropped to lay on him. Carlisle felt the cold leather on his body. She licked his skin, helping it recover. She started at the bottom, licking his creamy skin before traveling up and kissing her chest. The broad planes of hard muscle feeling good from the temperature beat down. He watched as she paused to take off the leather underwear before perching herself above his throbbing cock. She slid his tip in, letting him feel how wet he made her. Her head flew back as she let her hips swirl a bit. He tried to move his hands to hold her and caress her white skin. He wanted to touch her and grab her and pin her beneath him and fuck her four ways to hell, but he was bound and could move an inch. She smiled as she watched sweat fall from his brow. He shined in the dim lighting, like her own personal angel. She didn't give into her own pleasure or his because she needed to ask him something…important. "Sweetie…how do you feel about adopting kids."_

_His brain couldn't even focus on anything other than him being inside her, even it was just the tip. She was so warm and her juices were coating his tip nicely. He struggled but heard. "…kids? I…don't know…"_

_She increase her motions and reached a hand down to trail up and down his length. "But I want to give some kids a better life than, I don't know, an orphanage. How bout children who hop from home to home, I want to help."_

_His sweating increased. "But that sounds troublesome-AH!" His thought was interrupted when Esme decided to let her pussy fully engulf is cock. She stilled her movements. _

"_Please, Carl-ie?"_

_His tried to push upward and get more friction but she wouldn't budge. She was biting her lip to keep from moaning. "Please…move…I'll do anything."_

_She smiled. "Can we adopt?"_

"_YES!" He sounded so desperate. _

_She pulled herself up, thus pulling him out, before dropping back down onto him. She didn't hold back her sounds of pleasure and his bucked to meet hers. She rocked back on forth on him before pulling him out and pushing back onto him. "Es…me" he groaned._

_She rode him, and rocked on him before letting her hands roam over his soft skin. She dropped down again and switched up the angle before taking his lips into a rough kiss bucking into him. She moaned but they were muffled by his lips. He loved her and hated the chains. He wasn't going to last long. His cock twitched inside her and she threw one of her hands down to rub and beat on her own clit. She let her juices explode onto him as she came on him. Her muscles tightened against him as she tried to ride out her orgasm but it didn't stop because she triggered his. The feeling of his seed diving into her, the warm liquid it was, heightened this roller coaster ride she called sex. She collapsed on him, not knowing that the hooks and chains were digging into his skin but he frankly didn't care. _

_Esme looked up at Carlisle and asked "Can we get teenagers, I was thinking six. We could be like the Brady Bunch!"_

"_No."_

_She looked at him with new fire in her eyes before she pulled off of him and walked off._

"_Where are you going?!?!"_

"_She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him with a devious smirk on her face. "To get the cane from the closet ,duh."_

_When the hell did they get a cane in the closet?_

Bella sat back in her chair as Esme finished reading. Edward held onto his love as silence radiated through the room. Esme looked like is she could she would've been flush read. Bella kissed Edward on the cheek and laughed at everyone's expressions. She looked and noticed that Edward had a hard on. She looked at Esme for the grade. "This wins hands down." Esme got up from the chair and tried to leave the room.

"Esme, dear, where are you going with my fanfiction?"

Esme looked back at Bella and began to stutter. "Um…I…the fic…"

Bella's eyebrow rose. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Esme."

Esme smiled before dragging Carlisle away by his the front of his pants.


End file.
